Shitty Big Brother
Shitty Big Brother was the first gameshow hosted in the history of JP's gameshows, and the first season of Shitty Big Brother. It was never recorded. Twists & Changes * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''A hidden immunity idol is somewhere in the house, and can be played at any point until the final 5 tribal council to nullify any votes against the recipient. Houseguests Season Summary As the 7 players were dropped off in the house, they competed in a memory challenge for an advantage in the immunity challenge, a sumo game. Cade won, and was able to determine the matchups in the game. In the end it came down to Jenry vs. Ryan for immunity, and Jenry narrowly won. Before the first vote, two alliances formed: Jenry and Ryan, as well as Kristi and Dalton. Those were the only ones to vote together, voting for Paper and Cade respectively, while the three lone wolves threw their voted out haphazardly. In the revote, Paper was narrowly voted out over Cade. The final 6 competed in a typing challenge for an advantage in the next immunity challenge, a stone axe, which Jenry wound up winning over Cade. In the immunity challenge, Dylan figured out the trick to filling a hopper the fastest just before Jenry, winning him his first challenge. Just after this, Cade was brought into the alliance of Jenry and Ryan, making them a strong threesome. They stuck together and voted out Dalton that round, due to his asking too many people around if they wanted to vote with him and Kristi. Dylan was left out of the vote, haphazardly voting for Cade, causing a 3-2-1 vote. Early into week 3, the final 5 were notified that it would be the final round someone could play a hidden immunity idol, causing everyone to search. But nobody could find it before the reward challenge, a parkour challenge in space. Ryan beat Jenry to win a reward, a stone shovel. Just before the immunity challenge, Cade unknowingly went AFK directly in front of the hidden immunity idol. Immunity was a digging challenge, which despite his advantage, Ryan was first out of. Dylan figured out a strategy to run away with the challenge, winning over Jenry in the end for his second immunity. Shortly after the challenge, Jenry found the hidden immuntiy idol, and played it on himself because why not. The big three took out the second member of their rival alliance member, taking out Kristi in a 4-1 vote. During the final 4's week 4, Dylan realized the writing was on the wall for him and decided to avoid strategizing, or talking, to anyone. The reward challenge was a redstone puzzle, which eventually took Cade 40 minutes to very narrowly beat Ryan and Jenry for an advantage in the immunity challenge. The immunity challenge was a counting game, spread across 7 floors of an abandoned apartment building. Cade's advantage was that he only had to count 5 out of the 6 items correctly, rather than the 6 out of 6 everyone else had to. This allowed him to win his first immunity challenge of the game, and for the big 3 to unanimously eliminate Dylan in a 3-1 vote. Shortly into the next week, Ryan did some thinking, and realized that maybe being in a 3 person alliance with two best friends could screw him in the end. His goal was to win the final immunity. In the final immunity challenge, the contestants had to answer trivia about their fallen players to take hits on the others. Ryan was immediately targeted by Cade and Jenry, and out of frustration, messed with the controls to the challenge that were unknowingly left open to the players. Thus, nobody won. Thus, he was eliminated in the following vote, a 2-1 mercy kill, making Cade and Jenry the final 2. The final week had the three jurors, Kristi, Dylan, and Ryan, determine who to vote for of the final 2. Jenry was praised for forging the first major alliance of the game, although he betrayed it in the end. Cade was criticised for almost being voted out in the first round, and in the end, Jenry unanimously beat Cade, 3-0. Episode Guide Voting History